grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Pratt
The Christian nephew of Matthew Pratt. Early Life Born in a little village near Crawley, he grew up in a good Christian family and became a Christian at a rather young age. Growing up in the faith and having a strong at that, he always admired his uncle Matthew, even though he wasn't a Christian. He woould spend time with hima s often as he can and is soon overwhelmed with joy when Matthew has seen to have given his life to Christ. Colin goes through school and also University and soon after University he needs to find a job which Matthew with all his connections manages to find him a job. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 13 Back Down Matthew Pratt announces that his nephew Colin Pratt is starting work at the business at Mr Billingshurst where Matthew is hoping to merge his companies with Mr Billingshurst and throwing in his nephew to work there as part of the package. Nanny Prescot and her family over to see how Colin is getting on as well as to try and dissuade Matthew with his dealings with Mr Billingshurst which they think is a mistake due to the fact that Mr Billingshurst is not a Christian which they fail to do. As Nanny Prescot plays the Bible challenge game with her family at home Matthew bursts and reveals that Colin has been fired due to him offending a co-worker at work due to his faith. Nanny Prescot and the others vow to help and they go to the meeting with the HR department and Mr Billinghurst. They say that Colin is a bigot and intolerant being abusive to a colleague who is a homosexual. This co-worker who complained was Pepe who had seemed to be interested in Colin’s faith and talked to him for hours with Colin under the impression he wanted to hear the Gospel. It turned out knowing his faith he had a Dictaphone recorded what he wanted and used the opportunity to have a Christian fired. Despite Nanny Prescot’s best efforts Colin is fired much to his despair who loses all hope in Pepe who he thought was his friend and life itself. But what makes it worse is Matthew is given a conundrum by Mr Billinghurst who says if he says goodbye to his Christian faith and his nephew the merger can still go ahead. Matthew agrees and dumps Colin’s stuff at Nanny Prescot’s house and turns back on the faith in favour of a business deal. Episode 15 We are the World Colin Pratt having been fired from his previous job he manages to get a job in the The World Stage theatre working as an usher, working closely with the former pop star Sebastian Guy. When there is going to be a 'conversations' between the world religions to try and harmonise them together for the goal of world peace, Colin is the one who get in contact with Nanny Prescot to be part of the conversation in order that she can tell the Gospel. She initially didn't want to do this but realising the opportunity to tell others about the Gospel she accepts.The conversation however goes bizarre as the panel all gang up on Nanny Prescot who they think have abhorrent views. Even one of the panel throw water over Nanny Prescot, when Colin throws water on the person in response to what has happened, Sebastian Guy fires him and makes sure he is black listed to make it impossible he can have another job. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon He is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.